


【KKH/TK】放飞自我失禁车

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】放飞自我失禁车

  
  


  
“刚、哈啊——啊啊…要死了…”监控屏幕里满面潮红的男人双腿被打开成极其羞耻的姿势，束在脚踝上的铁链与手腕处的半金属手铐牢牢扣在了一起，他的脚后跟颤悠悠地搭在了复式沙发的扶手上，涂上黑色指甲油的脚趾在空气中瑟缩地打着颤，伴随着时急时缓的嗡响、被黑色衬托的更加白净的趾尖扭曲地蜷缩又舒展。

他不敢动，鞭痕密布的大腿上扣着一对黑色皮圈，皮圈的延长链紧系着坠在胸前的金色乳夹。可是后穴深处塞着的跳蛋还有插在里面不停转动的按摩棒几乎要让他疯了，频率不一的情趣用品在他体内无止境地竞相寻求着存在感，他能感觉到粗大狰狞的按摩棒肆意搅动着湿热而紧致的甬道，慢慢地把那处粉嫩的入口撑成火辣辣的深红，假阳具上粗糙的颗粒按压着敏感的肠壁，把那颗震动的跳蛋挤进了更深的地方，偶尔触碰到脆弱不堪的软嫩肉唇便会引起他一阵尖细的哭叫，小腹也会在刺激下不受控制地抽搐几下，却无法从插着尿道棒的阴茎里吐出想要发泄出的任何东西，发情期体液分泌过剩的omega后穴里已经容纳不下过多粘稠的淫水，即使被按摩棒堵住也还是不可避免地在翻搅中从缝隙里挤出一股股热流，有时前列腺和深处同时被顶弄到的激烈刺激会让他承受不住地大腿痉挛，带动起胸前通着微电流的乳夹，把红肿挺翘的乳头拽扯成更加色情的形状，这时已经叫到沙哑的嗓音便又拔高了几分，剧烈颤抖着溢出像奶猫发情一样挠人的哭喊。

堂本刚翘着二郎腿环臂坐在监控室里，他微仰起下巴审视意味十足地观察着被情欲和玩具折磨到快要崩溃的omega。虽然他表现得很无所谓，甚至嘴里还在吃着糖。

被舌尖抵到腮部的糖果在口腔里滑动了几下，与牙齿碰撞发出的细微声响很快又被屏幕里传来的呻吟掩盖掉，他瞄了眼手机上的计时器，在秒针由56变成00时嚼碎了嘴里清甜的柠檬硬糖，随手拿起一边的藤条便起身去了二楼的调教室。

“啊啊…呜、刚…放…放开我…”扑面而来的omega气息比之前还要浓郁，堂本刚关上门略显头疼地皱了皱眉，阴郁暗沉的双眸又被撩拨的起了些波澜，他踩着皮鞋在木地板上缓步逼近，视线从被淫液打湿的沙发落到留有一滩水痕的地板上，最终停留在了那堆沾满了自己精液的衣物里，他弯腰从里面抽出一根皮带，释放出alpha催情信息素的同时压在他身上用皮带勒住了他的脖子，“咳…啊、不呜、哈啊啊——啊啊……”堂本刚的膝盖抵在按摩棒上把它插进了更深地方，前端凸起的颗粒紧压着高频震动的跳蛋又将它往内腔推动了几分，极度敏感的软肉在不间断地刺激下痉挛着吐出些浊白的液体，那是昨天晚上被他射进生殖腔里的精液，剧烈收缩的甬道在按摩棒的搅动下发出滋啾的水声，混杂着精液的体液便顺着他的臀缝流到了沙发上，深处扩散开的猛烈快感让光一尖叫着抖得像个筛子，身体抽搐着弓起脊背又再次被勒住脖子的皮带重新锢回沙发里，堂本刚把皮带扣在了沙发后面的木柱上，一边温柔地抚摸着他细嫩的大腿内侧一边握住假阳具调到最高档残忍地抽插了起来。

“哈啊…啊啊…刚、不要了呜呜……”

“宝贝你太吵了，不是已经爽到前面都流水了吗，明明还插着东西。”像是惩罚omega的不诚实，堂本刚握住那根时不时跳动几下的半勃阴茎用力撸了几十下，插着尿道棒的前端被抓在手里肆意揉搓着，深红色的铃口于是又可怜兮兮地渗出了几滴透明液体，迫切需要发泄的苦闷让所有的快感都成了难以忍耐的煎熬，光一泪眼迷蒙地看着半跪在身上玩弄着他身体的alpha，带着哭嗓的呻吟被流进嘴里的眼泪呛成了破碎的音节。

没有alpha插进来他是射不出来的，插在阴茎里的金属棒显然是想更大程度的折磨他，脖子被勒在身后的窒息感迫使他不得不后仰着身体以减少痛苦，套在大腿上牵扯着乳夹的皮圈又会引起另一种令人逼人发疯的痛痒，胀大一圈乳头被扯得红肿不堪，在一阵接一阵微电流的刺激下颤栗不止，光一难以忍受地抬高双腿用脚尖踮着扶手想要缓解乳头被拉扯的刺痛，插着假阳具的后穴于是更加彻底地暴露在了他的alpha面前。看到他哭了后堂本刚并没有心软的停下手，他拿起藤条对准那片泛着粉色的湿漉臀瓣就是一顿轻重不一的鞭打。

“才二十分钟就这样怎么能行？”抽打中光一啜泣着抓住了自己的脚腕乖顺地呈现出腿间淫靡的景色，细长笔直的鞭身从会阴搔过囊袋，轻轻在插着按摩棒的穴口附近刮蹭了几下后猝不及防地在左臀上挥下一鞭，光一立刻收紧手指低叫了一声，抛光磨平过的藤条不会在肌肤上轻易留下伤口，但韧性和硬度还是足以让那  
片细嫩的臀肉上多下一道火辣辣的红痕，比之前还要多的液体在随之而来的快速抽打中迫不及待地从后穴流下的股缝，黏长的呻吟被鞭打成短促的气音，光一抽抽嗒嗒地求他轻点，而战栗着的臀肉和腿间愈发湿润挺翘的阴茎则暗示着他此刻极度的兴奋，堂本刚被他肆无忌惮释放出的甜蜜信息素扰乱了平稳的气息，他差点就忘了堂本光一昨天晚上是怎么坐到他身上把自己榨干的。

“哈啊！好痛…”红痕交错的臀瓣轻轻晃了晃，光一绷起脚背难耐地用脚趾蹭着沙发扶手，第二轮的抽打已经有些超过他的承受范围，细窄的藤印上叠加一层更加清晰的深红，意味不明的呻吟带上了浓重的鼻音，堂本刚看着他痛苦地蹙起眉头，终于在屁股被打的开花之前停下了手上的动作。

“还想射吗？”水淋淋的阴茎在藤条的轻打下疲软了些，随即又在硬细的鞭身搔过冠状沟和铃口时再次昂扬着轻搐了几下，胀成紫红色的性器已经处于极度敏感的状态，只是简单的触碰就让他反应很大的叫出了声，光一紧抓着脚踝的手不由自主地颤抖着，违心的回答也变得哆哆嗦嗦：“想…呜、不…不想了……”

“那如果射出来怎么办，在我插进去之前？”  
他觉得光一真是淫荡极了。平时看起来一副性冷淡的高傲模样，但在自己有需要时却能做出那样明目张胆的勾引——而这种引诱又好像是本人不自知的无意识反应，就像现在这样。眼尾泛红咬着唇抽泣的样子，哀怨而又极度渴求的眼神，以及不断调整姿势但每次都将双腿张的更开的下流动作。

“不会射的…刚…进来…”omega过甜的气息又一次缠住了理智边缘的alpha，堂本刚咬着牙骂了句脏话，弯腰解开勒住他脖子的皮带时耳朵被含住轻轻舔了舔，探出的一小节舌尖湿湿软软的，温顺讨好的动作里藏满了情欲折磨中omega迫不及待的欲望。自从把他彻底标记后自制力就大不如从前，堂本刚低喘着再次掐住了他的脖子，红通通的眼睛里全是危险的警告：“再招惹我就弄死你。”

“你不是…哈嗯——已经、把我操成这样了吗…”按摩棒和跳蛋被慢慢拽出来的强烈刺激让他忍不住呻吟着夹紧了后穴，震动着的玩具从极深的地方带出了大片黏稠的浊白和透明体液，被假阳具撑得合不拢的红润肉穴先是急切地收缩着挽留拔出去的粗长，随后就像排泄般从里面涌出了大量混杂的液体，扑面而来的空虚感让他淡粉色的肌肤渐渐变得绯红，光一睁着雾蒙蒙的双眼仰视着面前气息紊乱的alpha，在看到他腿间高昂挺立着的紫胀性器时终于得逞的勾起了唇角：“有本事你就干死我……”

“不急，还没玩够呢。”  
藤条再次落在了吐着液体的穴口和阴茎上，沾满淫液的鞭首力度适中地击打着插在铃口里的金属棒，时不时在深色的小口附近刮蹭挑逗，强烈的酥痒和尿意瞬间从下腹窜升堆聚，光一小腹一抽仰起头颤颤地呻吟着，下体的酸胀和刺痒在堂本刚捏着金属棒转动抽插时变得愈发鲜明且强烈，光一的大腿颤得越来越厉害，起初断断续续的轻哼逐渐成了痛苦而愉悦的绵长哭喘，金属棒突破阻碍进到了更深的地方碾转着，猛烈至极的灭顶快感顷刻间席卷全身，光一几近失控地尖叫哭喊，破碎不堪的求饶掺杂在里面几乎让人听不清：“啊啊！啊——不要、别插了呜呜…好深、要射…哈啊啊！拔…拔出去…”

“宝贝，叫点好听的…”金属棒拔出一点后再次插到了深处，光一蓦地挺直脊背发出了崩溃的叫声，乳头被牵扯的刺痛在下体更为疯狂的刺激中也根本算不上什么了，手铐脚镣被拽扯得发出混乱的声响，无处安放的手一下下地把脚腕挠出了一条条招眼的红痕，见他没有停下来的趋势后光一艰难地仰起头泪眼朦胧地看着他，边哭边意乱情迷地颤声道：“拔出来…呜…老公…求、求你…”

“操……”alpha高翘的性器已经有了湿意，他捏住金属棒旋转着将它慢慢拔出，与此同时堵在穴口处的肉刃也借着湿滑的体液挤进了前端，沾满水色的尿道棒每退出一寸都会有清透的液体渗出，等到全部拔出后微微绽开的深红色铃口便溢出了更多淡黄色的液体，光一弓起脊背大腿痉挛着像在极力忍耐什么，在性器插进去大半后终于忍不住哭着射出了几股淡色的尿液，堂本刚按着他抽搐的大腿根部深喘着在急剧收绞的甬道内动作了几下后猛顶到了深处，他一边拍打着光一红肿的屁股一边狠狠地操了起来，限制过太久的阴茎还没射完就又被顶出了大量强忍的液体，混杂着些许浓厚的浊白把两人小腹间弄的一片狼藉，被藤条鞭打过的臀瓣在重重的巴掌落下后产生了令人欲生欲死的痛快感觉，不断绞紧的肉穴痉挛着又吐出一股透明液体，堂本刚挺腰抽送时拽着光一的头发迫使他仰起头看着自己颤巍挺立的阴茎怎样在操干中不受控制地射出淅淅沥沥的浅黄色，他俯下身笑着喘息，抚摸臀瓣的手抓揉着那块软肉又给了他几巴掌

“怎么，射尿就不算射了？”

“啊！啊啊…哈啊…不是、忍到你进来了…”

乳夹和镣铐被松开后光一软绵绵地勾住了他的脖子，湿热的吻落在了刚的耳畔和脸颊上，炽热的鼻息在体内挺动的性器加快速度时变得更加紊乱，堂本刚扳过他的脸吻上那张红润的嘴唇，舌尖轻而易举地溜进口腔与他的交缠在了一起，光一喘息着回应，埋在里面蛮横冲撞的阴茎时不时就顶的他呜咽着搂紧刚的脖子，张开许久的双腿在半空中颤栗紧绷，操干中快感和倦意一直从脚尖传递到了大脑神经，光一试着合起腿从后面缠住刚的腰，但挂在上面不一会儿就又在动作中无力地微垂下来，玩到失禁后全身的敏感度都在攀升，他觉得浑身都软得使不上劲，仅仅是最初的活塞运动就已经让他爽得眼前发黑，下体的快感主宰了大部分思维意识，光一感觉自己连接吻都不会了，只有身体的本能驱使着他张开嘴巴被吻的上气不接下气，黏腻悠长的呻吟又一次带上了哭腔，前列腺被alpha发狠地顶弄着，微翘的性器在要命的集中攻势下再次昂扬起来，水光淋漓的前端慢慢流下几滴透明的液体，随即在激烈的肢体碰撞中黏哒哒地滴落到了他的耻毛和小腹上。

“好棒…啊、嗯…再深一点…”alpha渐渐失控所散发出的浓郁木香挑起了omega更多暗涌的情欲，光一贪恋地抓紧了刚的衣服将脸埋进了他的怀里，闷闷的鼻音在偶尔顶到更深处时成了尾音上扬的满足长叹，先前跳蛋抵在内腔嫩肉上的蚀骨酥麻再次被唤醒，他晃动着腰肢往前贴了几分想让性器更多的碰到那儿，明明前列腺的刺激已经让他浑身战栗着哭泣不止，却还是想要更多更多、更加过分的对待，光一无措于身体愈发汹涌的渴望，他仰起头眼泪汪汪的看着刚，迫切索吻的同时情不自禁地说出了越来越多平时未曾出过口的下流话

“再深一点…里面好痒…”

“还想要？”

“想要…想要…”

“想要什么说清楚。”堂本刚清晰的感觉到理智的细弦正在一点点地被欲火烧断，他攥着光一的后发强硬地和他拉开些距离，体内抽插的性器隔靴搔痒般碾压着脆弱的前列腺和内腔柔软的肉缝，光一抓着他的手腕身体微微后仰想要缓解头发被拽扯的疼痛，而后穴里一波强过一波的痒意和过电感还是让欲望占据了上分，红通通的臀部焦躁地迎合着alpha在体内横行的肉刃，得不到满足后终于放纵自我继续起刚才羞耻的问答

“呜、想要刚操我…操到里面、干死我…”

“对着镜子再说一遍…”一阵天旋地转后光一被抱起来扔在了地毯上，他跪趴在地面剧烈的喘息，发软的双腿几乎撑不起身体的重量，堂本刚箍住他无力下塌的腰就着后入的姿势顶到了比刚才还要深的地方，阴茎狠碾过敏感点后前端抵进了高温的柔软之处，龟皱摩擦着软嫩的瓣膜把那道细缝撑得更开，只是浅尝辄止的接触也着实算不上温柔，硕大的头部动作幅度很小却依旧用了狠劲，不一会儿就把生殖器入口的肉唇操的有些外翻，湿热的液体便从发痒的深处不受控制的溢出，每次拔出一点后都会恰到好处地只插进入一部分，偏偏不彻底贯穿湿濡的深处给他一个痛快，光一被他顶的抽噎着往前躲，时不时在alpha坏心眼的打他屁股时绷直脊背抬起头低吟几声，于是自己赤裸着身体跪在地上呻吟的淫荡画面便清晰呈现在了眼前：沙发后是一面宽大的落地镜，身上的任何细节与动作都完美无缺地被映在了对面墙壁上。

镜子里的自己被身后男人干的来回晃动，被乳夹弄到红肿胀大的乳头轻颤于空气中，他的神情有些恍惚，染上情欲水汽的眼眸多了几分媚态，微张着嘴呻吟时能隐约看见粉色的舌尖，透明的津液顺着嘴角流到了脖子上，性器撞上前列腺的刺激逼出了更多欢愉的泪水和动情的喘叫，腿间高翘着的湿漉性器把小腹弄的又湿又黏，多余的前液便一滴滴落在了身下的地毯上。深入后阴茎依旧在插进生殖腔很浅的位置抽插碾磨着，湿软的入口嫩肉每次贪婪地吸附包裹着前端都会在下一秒再次感觉到阴茎抽离的难耐空虚，另一处敏感带对快感的强烈渴求几乎要把他逼疯了，光一看着镜子里alpha幽邃暗沉的眼眸，在彻底受不了这样的折磨后终于握紧拳头哭着重复了刚才的那句话

“刚…操到最里面…干死我…啊、啊啊——”

“浪货。”粗长的性物挺进内腔的凶狠动作直接把他顶得尖叫着往前挪动了几分，堂本刚一手环着他的腰一手捏住他胸前硬挺的红色肉粒揉掐轻扯，多重刺激下omega敏感的身体剧烈颤抖着，前面和后面分泌出越来越多黏滑的爱液，仿佛觉得距离镜子两米的距离不足以让他看清楚自己身体的淫荡，堂本刚狠操他的同时粗喘着气咬住了他的耳尖，他用更大的力气往前挺动，逼迫膝盖发软的人身体前倾着朝前方又爬了爬，“宝贝，去镜子前好好看看…”

“呜轻点…腰没劲了”勉强撑起半个身体的手肘此刻打着颤，缓慢移动中性器每拔出一点就会更深更重地捅进极度敏感的深处，光一腰身一抖便颤巍着往前挪动几分，短短两米的距离就让他好几次受不了的瘫软在了地毯，所及之处不可避免地留下了一片黏稠水痕。终于紧贴着镜面时光一抖得比刚才还厉害了，被按在光滑的镜面上没操几下就抽搐着射出了一股精液，干净的平面瞬间多了道色情的浊白，堂本刚深吸口气瞥了眼慢慢流淌的浑浊液体，等他缓了几秒后毫不留情地重重给了他一巴掌：“让你射了吗？自己堵着”

射精后的性器还在不停溢出透明的体液，光一呜咽着用拇指按住了铃口，另一只手撑在镜子上以免让脸颊直接贴在上面，因此也能更加清晰的看见自己双颊绯红意乱情迷的样子，堂本刚退出温软的内腔将性器抵在了前列腺上，再次抽插起来时每次都精准的蹭过敏感点随即猛插进生殖腔，两处要命的地方一前一后地遭受到过分的侵犯，光一觉得自己快要爽死了，手上跳动着的性器在百来下的抽插后又有了发泄的迹象，高昂的呻吟在嗓子叫哑了后多了分凌虐的意味，不被允许释放的苦闷让他饱受煎熬，光一承受不住地直起腰往镜面上贴，肿胀的乳头摩擦过平滑的玻璃带来些涩涩的拉扯感，他的臀部仍是后翘着接受alpha似无止境的操干，被汗液和泪水浸湿的脸颊最终还是随着动作贴在了玻璃面上，他忍不住想要松开手放纵自己，被alpha敏锐的捕捉到后便换来了更重的几巴掌“啊啊、啊啊——要坏了…呜呜别操了…哈啊——不要、不要快了…哈、求你…”

高潮临界点的omega穴道猛地痉挛了几下，堂本刚被他夹的长叹了一声随即加快速度在甬道内持续不停的冲刺，生殖腔的深处再次涌出了一股黏腻的热液，淋在alpha敏感的前端催促着他汹涌而至的射精欲望，几十次高频的抽插后堂本刚终于呻吟着在他体内缴械投降，大量精液灌进里面后光一被允许松开了手，后穴与前列腺同时达到的高潮让他整个人都爽到颤抖着哭泣，铃口里不停流淌而出的前液滴的地毯上到处都是，被阴茎和精液填满的后穴时不时剧烈收缩几下再次从缝隙里溢出混杂的液体，与射精不一样的快感像罂粟般令人沉迷上瘾，光一看着镜子里被干到又一次高潮的自己，羞赧之余仍是不知餍足地扭动起臀部把性器又往里吞了吞。

“还想要…”

“怎么这么贪吃？”发泄一次对于精力旺盛的alpha来说显然是远远不够的，他抽出一点性器让大片浊白和体液从他红肿的肉穴流下腿弯，手指挤进去一边抠出液体一边轻挠着外翻的嫩肉把那处刺激的加剧收绞，光一转过头颤颤地和他接吻，再次插进去后堂本刚环着他的腰保持着身体相连的姿势将他带进了隔间的淋浴室把他正面按在了瓷砖上。

“刚…快点…哈嗯——”他抬起腿勾住了alpha的腰，细密的水流透过两人间的缝隙淋在交合处，堂本刚的手臂从下面穿过他的腿弯按在了身后的墙壁上，将他的一条腿悬空抬至更高的地方，调整好水温后硬胀的性器再次开始了由慢及快地狠力抽插，温热的水流在抽送中被捣进omega湿软的后穴，有些挤进了更深的内腔，已经过分敏感的地方在操弄中获得了更多令人哆嗦的快感，光一抓挠着他的后背身体一抽一抽地往上缩，又在前列腺被顶上时无法抗拒地软下腰迎合着那根狰狞的性物，身体下陷让甬道被摩擦压迫的快感更加鲜明，熟悉的酥痒再次从前列腺开始往四周蔓延，光一紧紧抱着他的肩膀语无伦次地哭着求他再快点，堂本刚调大水流后咬住他的侧颈把他死死钉在了瓷砖上开始了新一轮疯狂迅猛的操干，哗哗的水声也掩盖不住光一失控的沙哑哭叫，他仰起脖子任由着alpha在他身上留下一个个深红的齿痕，温水淋在脸上呛得他红着眼眶咳嗽不止，头发再次被扯住时他颤栗着闭上眼睛等待接下来可能会遭受的粗暴对待，预料中尖锐的刺痛并没有传来，堂本刚只是抓着他的头发将他按进了自己怀里，光一湿漉漉的前额抵在了刚的肩膀上，他微愣了几秒后终于绷不住地埋在他肩头大哭了起来，堂本刚深沉的眼眸一瞬间掠过一丝柔情，他放缓动作摸了摸光一的脑袋，安抚地亲吻着他的耳朵和颈肤，等他哭够了才贴在他耳畔哑声问道：“还要吗？”

半硬的性物除了前液已经射不出再多的东西，之前被抽红的臀瓣拍打在身后冰凉的瓷砖上仍是火辣辣的痛，光一哭哭啼啼地勾住了刚的脖子亲昵地舔了舔他的唇角，晃动腰肢往下坐的同时给予了肯定的回答。

“继续操我…”

“下面再怎么哭也不会停咯。”  
堂本刚把他抱到了洗手台边让他坐在了上面，光一顺从地抬高双腿缠上了他的后腰，他支起手臂勉强用手肘撑着身体，半个屁股垫在硬冷的大理石上还是痛得他吸了口气，堂本刚等他稍微调整好姿势后箍住了他的腰胯继续动了起来，敏感的后穴再次受到侵犯后比起初收缩的还要厉害，像是在排斥抵御肉刃的入侵却又在突破阻碍插进深处后贪婪地吸吮挽留，alpha温柔的动作没过几秒又成了放肆的狠力操干，光一被他激烈的动作撞得身体不断起伏晃动，手臂好几次打滑险些从水池台上摔下来，他慌张地夹紧后穴把刚缠的更紧了些，后臀肿胀的疼痛在下体被贯穿时也生出了几丝奇妙的快感，光一觉得自己的屁股都快坏掉了。敏感的凸起点和内腔在蛮横持续的顶撞中产生了更加强烈的、令人慌乱的火辣刺痒感，光一断续的呻吟突然间变得黏腻而绵长，浓重的鼻音带上了另一种意味不明的哭腔，他弓起身体紧绷着脚尖用力蹭上了他的后背，小腹微搐了几下又从铃口里吐出一小股稀薄的浊白。

“哈…啊啊——不、呜不…”  
无视了光一战栗着的身体和还未出就被撞碎的呻吟，堂本刚紊乱地喘着气把他的双腿抵得更开，阴茎毫不留情地在他痉挛的甬道内继续横冲直撞，光一颤抖的叫声再一次成了崩溃的哭喊，无力的手臂已经撑不起摇摇欲坠的身体了，他躺在大理石上被操的神志不清，可怜的性器跳动着却吐不出已经射完的精液，刚俯下身把他揽进了怀里，一只手垫在他臀部下方以缓冲剧烈碰撞给他带来的冲击，小小的动作却让彼此的连接更加紧密贴合，alpha粗重的喘息与他时断时续的尖细泣音交叠起伏，逐渐超出身体承受范围的汹涌快感让他大脑一阵眩晕，眼前发白的瞬间光一听到自己叫出了不堪入耳的陌生呻吟，他的下腹不受控制地痉挛起伏，与先前有着微妙不同的强烈尿意又一次疯狂袭来，“呜呜呜不要了…要死了…刚、想尿、哈啊啊——”

半翘的阴茎在alpha射进生殖腔时断断续续地喷射出了淡黄色的液体，光一蜷起身体哭得快要喘不上气，堂本刚搂着他颤抖的肩膀深喘着将精液全数交代在了他的体内，湿咸的汗水顺着他的额头慢慢滑落，从情欲中缓过神后他爱怜地看着怀里昏睡过去的恋人，轻柔地捋顺他黏在脸上的发丝在他绯红的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下。

“玩成这样还不是要我来收拾残局…小妖精。”


End file.
